


Smoking (Day 3)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Smoking, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Smoking really shouldn't look so attractive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Smoking (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: **Smoking** | ~~Sex Pollen~~ | ~~The handle on your case broke and you dropped everything in front of me. I helped you pick it all up and you invited me for a drink~~ | ~~Can you medicate a broken heart? Make your tragedies a work of art~~

His lips curl around the cigarette. They purse as he inhales, form an ‘O’ as he blows the smoke out. Perfect smoke rings sail through the air. It’s ridiculously sexy.

He’s showing off, Peter knows. Peter watches him, watches the different ways his lips move as he practices releasing the smoke to different effects. They’re all sexy to Peter but he knows there’s a calculated time and place that Bucky will use them.

Peter knows, for example, that right now Bucky’s doing more than just showing off. He’s teasing Peter. The shape his mouth makes to get those perfect smoke rings reminds Peter of the other things Bucky does when his mouth makes that shape. When he first puts his mouth on Peter and he teases, not yet taking him down very far, just playing with the head. Nursing at it, pushing it in and out of his mouth with suction and with his tongue, like it’s an over large thumb he just can’t help sucking on as his head bobs gently back and forth.

Bucky stubs out the cigarette and gives Peter a sly grin. He stands up to head back inside, pausing for a moment before the patio sliding door.

“Coming?” he asks, expression guileless.

Peter fights back an answering grin. Tone cool, he says, “Yeah, pretty soon I reckon I might be.”


End file.
